clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created (all must be MQA2+) ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 articles created (All HQA) ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards = Applications = If you think you have what it takes, apply here! = Rollback Applications = XTUX345 I have about 600 mainspace edits. I usually dedicate at least 2 hours a day to this wiki. * GOOD QUALITIES **I hate vandalism **I can draw a little (not as good as some users though) **I know most of the continuity here. **I know some wikicode. **I have made several websites before. * BAD QUALITIES **I dislike Ben Hun (but I won't delete any of his articles) * Articles that I am proud of: Fudd, Waffleland For Dude, you have 600 MAINSPACE EDITS. 600. You could apply for Sysop. Honestly, you're a much better user than I am. SHOOT FOR THE STARS! [[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 18:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I rarely vote in RfA - that's how good you are.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Y' can never have too many R-backs --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 20:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Against One word: no. Akbaboy I have a ban hammer and I am not afraid to use it. Hiya? 19:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) NO.--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah, you two are jealous all right. 12yz, you don't even qualify to be a Sysop. Take your request down. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 20:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Neutral = Sysop Applications = = Bureaucrat Applications = NONE